spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Jerome Is the New Black
Jerome Is the New Black SpongeBob and the guys look for a friend to fill the vacancy left by Tom. Season: 8 Episode: 7 Total Episode Count: 133 Prod. no.: 7ACX08 Featuring: SpongeBob SquarePants, Sandy Cheeks, Jerome, Squidward Tentacles, Fred Rechid Also Appearing: Plankton, Patrick Star, Pearl Krabs, John Fishly, Horace, Black Jesus, Jeffery Fecalman, Brenda Rechid, Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin, Sammy Davis, Jr., Statler, Kevin Connolly, Ralph Furley, Lewis and Clark, Comak and Hallgrade (DVD Only) Musical Number: Bigoted Songs Medley Plot: Upset that Tom left the group of friends to move to Ukulele Bottom, Sea Virginia, SpongeBob, Fred, John decide to interview potential friends to fill the vacancy, and are approached by a fellow bar patron named Jerome. After impressing the group with his dart skills, they decide to let Jerome join as their new fourth member. Later, when SpongeBob introduces Jerome to Sandy, she reveals that they used to date. SpongeBob grows jealous and, in a fit of rage, throws a bottle through the window of Jerome's home, inadvertently causing fire and burning down the house. The next morning, SpongeBob discovers that Sandy has invited Jerome to live with them. As time goes on, SpongeBob cannot contain his jealousy and eventually kicks Jerome out. Sandy soon reveals that Jerome had bought SpongeBob a gift, and SpongeBob goes and apologizes to Jerome. In the end, Jerome accepts the apology, then tells SpongeBob he had fun with Pearl, but SpongeBob doesn't care. Meanwhile, Squidward discovers that Fred hates him. After attempting to rectify the situation outside Fred's house, Squidward ends up making things worse by mistaking Fred's sister (who is hiding out from her abusive husband who found her anyway) for one of her dates and tricking Fred into thinking Cheryl Tiegs is inviting Fred to dinner. At dinner, Squidward tries to make small talk, but Fred doesn't soften up. Finally, Squidward asks Fred why he hates him. Fred then goes into a long rant listing the many reasons he hates Squidward (most of which are storylines of past episodes involving Squidward that were never referred to again), then storms off, leaving Squidward alone and speechless. During the credits, Squidward returns home having been crying. Plankton (in an uncharacteristically kind move) cheers him up saying that he only needs to like himself, professes his own admiration for Squidward, and lets him spend the night in his room. Once they start to sleep, however, Squidward farts, much to Plankton's chargin. Cutaways #Statler without Waldorf #Other people's kids #London Gentlemen's Club #York Peppermint Patty #Sandy tells SpongeBob about Jerome #Black Jesus I #John's parrot #Black Jesus II #Recipe for disaster #Lewis and Clark and the guy who rips up maps Trivia *All of Fred's complaints about Squidward are previous histories about his life: Failed college twice but still acts pretentious, hit's on Sandy, defecates on the lawn, SpongeBob rescues him from death, made a weed campaign, and is an atheist, dates dumb chicks (Debbie) but says he likes women for their minds, hates big businesses crushing the underclass but doesn't do anything about it, his novel which Fred says his terrible, and has a son he never sees. Deleted Scenes #Jerome schools the fellas #Muffican jam Rating TV-14: DLSV <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 8